Skooma (Oblivion)
.]] Skooma is a crystalline solid produced from moonsugar. It is highly addictive and its users pass through bouts of euphoria followed by protracted lethargy. It is smoked in a special pipe, the crystals are placed in a small dish and heated. The gas produced is bubbled through water in the pipe to cool it as it is inhaled. Skooma is made from Moonsugar and a poisonous herb called Nightshade. All parts of this plant are poisonous but some contain an essence which enhances the potency of moonsugar. If improperly prepared the skooma user will experience loss of voice, minor fits, and possibly even death. The root of the nightshade plant contains most of the essence but the berries and flowers produce a much more fragrant skooma. The lowest quality skooma is produced from leaves. Leaf Skooma is cheap, but is very bitter to smoke and greatly shortens the lifespan of the consumer. Properties :Value: 75 :Weight: 0.5 Effects (Oblivion) : Drain Agility 60 points for 20 seconds on Self : Damage Intelligence 2 points on Self : Fortify Strength 60 points for 20 seconds on Self : Fortify Speed 60 points for 20 seconds on Self Effects (Skyrim) : Restore Stamina 25 points Locations (Oblivion) Skooma can be found or purchased in the following places: *Greyland, Blackwood *Lorkmir's House, Talos Plaza, Imperial City *Mage's Guild, Leyawiin *M'dirr's House, Border Watch *Nordinor, next to The Fair Deal in Bravil between midnight and 4:00 a.m. *Red Diamond Jewelry, Market District, Imperial City, second floor *Riverview, Cheydinhal, upstairs' bedroom *Robber's Glen Cave, chest *Roland Jenseric's basement, on the bar, Temple District, Imperial City *Skooma Den, Bravil *The Sea Tub Clarabella, Anvil *Trenus Duronius' house, Temple District, Imperial City, second floor in the locked chests *Fort Alessia, in a locked crate. The crate is identified as Battered Crate, Lock Strength. *The Merchants Inn, Market District, Imperial City, second floor, in the second room *Shady Sam, City Isle, Imperial City, outside the wall, north of stables *The Serpent's Wake, Cargo Hold, on the shelves in the back *Ra'Jahirr's House in Leyawiin, ground floor, in a chest behind an unlocked door. Locations (Skyrim) *Fort Dunstad Commander's Quarters *Random NPC's selling it, roaming around (one known NPC named Orc female orc selling it near [[Whiterun (City)|Whiterun], roaming the roads]) *Knifepoint Hideout. One bottle is on a table next to a flute. *Random Khajiit who is selling skooma. If you respond to him with the question of if it is illegal to sell skooma he will attack you and you will be able to take his skooma and other items. *Three bottles exist on a barrel outside of Ustengrav. *Enthir of The College of Winterhold sometimes sells skooma. *M'aiq The Lair can be pickpocketed for 3 bottles of Skooma. *Prisoners at Cidhna Mine can be bribed, brawled, or persuaded to give the Dragonborn skooma. The skooma can be traded with Borkul the Beast to have Madanach's cell unlocked. Skooma addicts *J'zin-Dar *R'vanni *Faelian *S'drassa Category:Skyrim: Items Category:Items Category:Beverages